I'd Come For You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Queen of Extreme Kate* Song by Nickelback. They had been fighting, over paint colors. But that just made him realize how perfect she was for him. And that he loved her even more than he thought. And he knew he'd always be there for her. Christian/OC


**This is pretty AU from Kate's actual fic, I apologize. I just....wanted to do it this way I guess. Well, there's no Nero and no Jeff factor...so, yeah....lol ENJOY**

_**I'd Come For You**_

_**By Nickelback **_

* * *

_**For Queen of Extreme Kate (Happy belated birthday!)**_

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed _

_like wounded soldiers, in need of healing_

_time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding _

_please don't dwell on it, I didn't mean it _

He felt stupid, he shouldn't have yelled, or argued at all. It was stupid what they were fighting over, paint colors. For the house which they had just bought together, to start a family in. They would be getting married in a matter of weeks, and they were currently fighting. Jay had actually been staying with Adam for the past two days. Letting Bianca cool off.

But, he was tired of being away from her. Leaving her alone for long, will give her time to be wounded and to feel hurt and abandoned. He didn't want her to feel like that. He hadn't meant a word he'd said. She wasn't stupid, she did have a sense of style. And now that he thought about it, the coffee and earth tones she'd chosen for the house with the olive green accents were perfect.

And he could admit that, because he loved her. And in this last month before they got married, he didn't want her to dwell on the bad things. He didn't want her to have any reasons as to why she should second guess her agreement to marry him, no reasons to give her cold feet. He wanted her to have faith in them, completely, because he did.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground _

_but it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now _

_everyday I spend away my souls inside out _

_gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow _

He ran a hand through his short hair as he parked in front of his house. The one they'd just bought. Her car was parked there as well, so she was home. He got out, grabbing his duffel bag out of the backseat then headed to the front door. It opened before he could knock, or unlock it with his own key.

Bianca stood there, her old white t-shirt and ripped jeans were splattered with paint and she was holding a brush. He couldn't help but smirk, as her retort to what he'd said about the colors, she'd gone and painted the house anyways. He motioned to the house, "you got started without me?" He asked. She looked away, trying not to smile and nodded. "Yeah...I did," she replied quietly.

"Can I see?" He asked hopefully, she looked up at me, a small smile tugging at her lips. She moved aside opening the door up wider to let me in. He walked inside, the house smelt like fresh paint, but as he looked around he was a little shocked. Jay looked down at her, "You went with the gold and silver," He said surprised, turning to face her. She ruffled her hair and nodded slightly. "Yeah,....it's what you wanted," she said quietly.

_by now you'd know that I'd come for you _

_no one but you, yes I'd come for you _

_but only if you told me to _

_and I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_give my life for you _

_you know I'd always come for you_

Jay walked over to her, picking her up into his arms, kissing her. "I love you, so much," he murmured against her lips. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too Jay," she whispered. After a few minutes he looked at her and smiled.

"You were right, the silver and gold looks horrible," he said. She laughed and met his eyes, "I know. The other paint is in the garage," she said. He smiled and nodded, setting her on her feet before he went to get the other paint.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing _

_my mind was closing, now I'm believing _

_I finally know what just what it means to let someone in_

_to see the side of me that no one does or ever will _

_so if you ever lost and find yourself all alone _

_I'd search forever just to bring you home, _

_here and now this I vow_

She was right most of the time, and he ignored it. He was a guy, he didn't want to be proven wrong by a woman. But it was Bianca, and he had to admit, most of the time, her intelligence trumped his own. And that made her unbelievably sexy sometimes, when it wasn't annoying.

But thanks to her, Jay had moved on. He had put all of his faith into love and let it alone pull him along. And now he had Bianca. He let her in, they knew each other like the backs' of their hands. Bianca brought out a side of Jay that no one else knew existed. It was only there for her.

And if she ever needed him, if she ever got lost in life, he'd always come to her rescue.

_by now you'd know that I'd come for you _

_no one but you, yes I'd come for you _

_but only if you told me to _

_and I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_give my life for you _

_you know I'd always come for you_

_you know I'd always come for you _

He wanted to be her superhero. The man she always turned to for help. When she needed someone to talk to, he was there. He wanted to be the only man she was with for the rest of her life. He wanted to grow old with her.

Truthfully, he'd fight for her. He'd lie to keep her safe. He was even willing to give up his life for Bianca, she just meant that much to him. He'd always return home to her, always be faithful to her, he would always love her.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_yes I'd come for you _

_but only if you told me to_

_and I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_give my life for you _

_you know I'd always come for you _

He couldn't wait till they were married. Till she was his, legally. He wanted nothing more than to go away for ten days on vacation. Which is exactly what they were doing. They knew they needed the time off. Work had been crazy lately. But it didn't tear them apart at all. They always found the time to be together. Always were together, actually.

_no matter what gets in my way_

_as long as there's still life in me_

_no matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you _

_I'd crawl across this world for you _

_do anything you want me to _

_no matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

And no matter what gets in Jay's way, as long as there was breath in him and his heart was still breathing, he'd protect her, he'd save her. No matter what. He'd crawl across the world, sail across the oceans, anything she wanted him to. Just to make her happy.

He'd always love her. He'd always want her. He'd always be there for her. No matter what.

_you know I'll always come for you_


End file.
